


I'd have never called you

by rainbow_reindeer



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking Up & Making Up, Bubbline, Drunk Dialing, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Search for references to "I'm just your problem" :3, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_reindeer/pseuds/rainbow_reindeer
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt: “Was going through my phone contacts and deleting people I don’t talk to anymore and I came upon my ex’s name and accidentally called them instead!!!”AU: Human, Modern Setting, UniversityBecause I needed some Bubbline in my life, enjoy ^^





	

As she finally managed to fit the key in the hole and open the creaking door to her dark room, Marceline stormed inside, kicked off her heavy boots and immediately threw herself down onto the bed. Everything inside her head was spiraling, thoughts conflicting, impossible to be understood and even more unlikely to let her ignore them. A pulsating sensation was spreading throughout her whole body, even blinking was hurtful at the moment; yet, the most unpleasant points lied within her psychic. Having the head covered with her favorite bat-shaped fluffy pillow, a long groan escaped her lips.  
  
Why did she even agree to that in the first place? After all, she knew that going out with those older musical students whose gothic rock band she really wanted to join would involve a lot of drinking. Certainly, she did merge with the group tonight, now she could get to join the band much more easily, just by making this serious sacrifice of socializing for once. Yet, all she wanted at the current moment was to slap herself for not taking her drinking problems seriously enough. She was absolutely aware of how she reacted to excessive alcohol usage. She knew she’d get all emotional, start rethinking her life and eventually come to awful conclusions pushing her deep into the bottomless pit of depression and suicidal thoughts. It was why she almost always rejected invitations to parties in the first place. Since a year it just got unbearable to look back and assess her absolutely shitty life. And especially her utterly pathetic love life.  
  
Curling herself into a fetal position under the warm sheets, Marceline reached out for her phone and started scrolling lazily through the glowing screen, hoping that perhaps this absolutely meaningless action might distract her a little from the vivid pain she felt. She went through the settings menu, notes, played one or two stupid games, eventually sticking to scanning her contacts list. It was exceptionally short for a contact list of a twenty-year-old student. Another obvious proof of her utter loneliness and insignificance to the whole world. Not that she’d dream of being a social butterfly with tons of friends among which at least 90 percent were always fake. She always accepted herself as more of an introverted person, a one that hardly anyone can empathize with and she grew to be even proud of it; yet, she was aware it made her judged as a weirdo, a loner and – she heard this phrase super often – this emo dyke. But who cared anyways. For her, the contact list actually seemed extravagantly long as she started to think about it. Finn was he only person needed there – her closest friend and a great support, someone who she knew really well, who she trusted although they were so different. The rest… didn’t matter. With another groan, Marceline moved to another side of the bed and pressed the delete button for the first few contacts. And then she froze.  
  
She didn’t know she still had her phone number. Even the name of the contact stayed the same as in those days from a year ago, still having three hearts put after the playful nickname “Princess”.  
  
Yeah, that was the essence of the problem she had. It was what kept nagging her in the back of her head in this most vulnerable state, making her depressed after a few normal drinks. It was all about this shitty, distressing breakup she still seemingly didn’t recover after, even though it has been such a long time since it happened.  
  
She would’ve never admitted it sober, but she missed Bonnibel a lot. Even though she was mad at her, even though she was absolutely repelled by how her Princess, who she thought so highly of, behaved in the situation of conflict and breakup, even though she knew she shouldn’t be the one who makes up with her…her finger hung hesitantly over the ‘call’ button for a moment. She didn’t hear her voice since such a long time… and perhaps… just maybe….after all this time her bitterness was gone and they could return to what they had… So that see could see at least some ray of sunshine in her life again. Enjoy the happiness of fulfilling the feelings she still had for her pink-haired Bubblegum.  
  
Yet, who was she kidding. No return was possible, not if Bonnibel treated her like she did. Some pathetic wishful thinking wasn’t going to change the reality, which was really simple – since the breakup for some reason, Bubblegum was getting tense and mean in her presence, while she seemed truly happy and relieved whenever she didn’t know Marceline was nearby. It was plain obvious that she was nothing more than a problem to her Princess, a typical case of an ex-girlfriend one doesn’t want to see anymore, just wishing to drown every feeling that remained in oblivion. Gritting her teeth, Marceline moved her finger over the ‘delete’ option and pressed.  
  
Be it destiny or a really ill-natured coincidence, her drunk organism didn’t quite seem to follow the movements assigned by her brain well enough though. Marceline’s long, shaking finger slid accidentally through the screen, touching the ‘call’ option instead of deleting Bonnibel’s phone number from her phone and her life for once. As she became aware of what happened, she started clicking desperately to dismiss the call as fast as possible. Finally managing to do it, she leaned her head flat against the pillows, staring at the ceiling and attempting to calm down her racing heartbeat, inhaling and exhaling slowly. However, the tranquility didn’t last long.  
  
Soon her phone was vibrating loudly in her hands, ‘Princess <3 <3 <3’ trying to call back. Of course. Knowing Bonnibel, it was obvious that she won’t ignore any call and it wasn’t about the person calling at all – her sense of responsibility could just never allow her to let anything go, even when it came to one stupid phone call. Marceline twitched and put the phone far, far away on a night shelf. Yet, even when it was there she could still hear the sound, basically being able to count the amount of times Bubblegum called her. One, two, three, four, five. With each signal, her will to just leave Bonnibel alone, not to be a problem again, was gradually descending. There was a heavy battle ongoing inside her drunk head; it was just too much to bear. At the sixth vibrating sequence, fully aware of how much she’ll regret it, she just grabbed the phone and answered.  
  
\- Marceline?- she heard Bonnibel’s voice, calm and ripped from any feelings, seemingly professional-like, just as if she was talking to Marceline not as her ex-girlfriend but as the newly appointed president of the student association they were both in- You were calling me, weren’t you?  
  
\- Bonnibel – her response was raspy and harsh. She found it really hard to speak in her current state and her voice was cracking every few moments, but… she didn’t care – It was by accident – starting with a truthful statement, she narrowed her eyes as she proceeded to spit her whole bitterness out in one sharp sentence – I’d have never called you.  
  
There was a long silence on the line before Bubblegum sighed heavily.  
  
\- Why is it? - she asked, overtly annoyed but with a touch of… something more. Sadness? Guilt? – Still can’t get over our breakup? Come on, Marcy, it was long ago…  
  
\- Don’t act like it doesn’t get to you! – a hasty accusation escaped the lips of the drunk girl, as she was gradually losing herself in an overwhelming wave of emotions, significantly enhanced by ethanol – You don’t call me either! You… you treat me like garbage, like… like one big problem you wanna get rid of, don’t deny the obvious!  
  
\- I- I don’t! – the reply came at once in Bonnibel’s trembling voice. She seemed overwhelmed with Marceline’s sudden explosion of bluntness, not knowing how to react anymore but as she spoke again, a sound of heavy, swallowed tears could be heard – I just… I… I don’t know how to deal with all this, it just hurts so much, I- I’m sorry, Marceline!  
  
The dark-haired guitarist sat on her bed abruptly. Her vision was blurred, but despite her state she was able to think clearly enough to realize something usual was just happening. For starters, the Princess admitted she was sorry, this wasn’t a frequent occurrence, knowing how omniscient she liked to be. But there was something even more striking.  
  
\- So you treat me like that because… you…  
  
\- Because I – heavy sobbing could be heard on the phone – I’m not over it either.  
  
Marceline inhaled deeply, trying calm herself down. How was this even possible?  
  
\- I thought you were- unpleasant hiccups disturbed the fluidity of her response – I thought you were done with me and I annoyed you and you just wanted to get as far away from me as possible and you were just glad about this breakup…  
  
\- I was never glad about it – Bonnibel stated quickly – That’s why I… avoided you… just not to think about this too much… - Her voice was so different; for once it sounded unprofessional and concerned only with emotions like it used to sound sometimes when they were together, alone, peppering each other with kisses… - Are you drunk? – she noticed finally, hearing the other girl’s hiccup attack, and Marceline could almost see in her mind how her little nose must have been wrinkling cutely. Ah yes, the flawless Bonnibel never approved of overusing adult substances even though they both were over twenty now. Funny.  
  
\- It doesn’t matter if I am – she spurted, a small, smug smile appearing on her lips. So she did mean something to her Princess after all… So she was valuable and remembered… - Remind me why we even broke up? – she inquired, a little playfully, leaning against the pillows. – ‘Cause I don’t think I remember anymore~  
  
\- I don’t remember either – Bonnibel responded with a little, pleasant white lie to her obvious euphemism, wiping her tears off and chuckling slightly. – I told you not to drink too much, how could you – her pseudo-offended accusations were actually really cute. Or at least they seemed the peak of cuteness to Marceline’s longing heart, which bitterness was finally let loose to be forgotten.  
  
\- Yeah, yeah – she laughed, happy as she’d ever be, then getting serious for a moment – I’m coming over, we need to discuss all of this as soon as possible. Wait for me.  
  
\- Okay – her Princess’s lips were smiling widely right now, she knew it just by the tone of her voice. And Marceline just couldn’t wait to kiss those lips again.  
  
Through the creaking door, she stormed out of her dark room, forgetting to lock it and run down the steep stairs. Thanks to some miracle she didn’t fell, her head wasn’t smashed, despite her great drunkenness and even greater agitation which together gave a combination of absolute recklessness and carelessness. Everything inside her head was spiraling, thoughts racing at a crazy pace, but finally resolved and concentrating over just one beautiful subject.  
  
Her “Princess <3 <3 <3”.


End file.
